


Maybe We Can Break Free

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating vibes but not actually cheating, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex, impregnation risk, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ann dresses up as a maid in an attempt to surprise Ren, but... it's not Ren standing in LeBlanc when she walks down the stairs in that fancy get-up. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Sakura Sojiro/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Maybe We Can Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure what to tag this, so I'll state here instead that there are some elements in here that could be considered close to grooming or seem predatory on Sojiro's part. The tone of the fic itself isn't too dark, but I get the impression that someone could read it and relate some of the things inside to unpleasant memories. Age difference fetishism is tough. In any case, take this as a warning that the age stuff gets kinda weird here and might make some people uncomfortable.

It was only when Sojiro neared LeBlanc's door with the box of supplies in his hand that he realised unlocking it would be hard with the box in his hands, but as he stopped outside it and prepared to put the box down, he saw that the door had already been unlocked. That was odd. Ren was supposed to be at school. As he peered inside, he couldn't immediately see anything amiss, so he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the cafe.

Sure enough, everything seemed fine. He placed the box down upon the counter and began putting the supplies he'd bought into the fridge. Ren must have left the door unlocked on his way to school, or something. Quietly, Sojiro grumbled to himself, only to hear footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs from the attic. He quickly pulled the box to the edge of the counter and then placed it down on the ground, before setting his hand upon a knife behind the bar. 

"I'm glad you're home, master, I—" a female voice began, only for her to cut herself short. Ann stood there, dressed in a maid outfit and lingerie, eyes wide as she realised who it was that she was staring at. She quickly moved her arms to cover the parts of her body that she was most afraid of him seeing, and was halfway towards the stairs again, stammering about how sorry she was for disturbing him when he spoke up.

"Hey, don't be so hasty, now," he assured her, moving around the bar to lean against it from the other side. "What's with the getup? Are you and Ren planning something?"

It took Ann a moment to relax enough to walk away from the stairs again, but even when she did, she didn't move her arms from her chest and crotch; the outfit covered everything, but she was nonetheless paranoid about what Sojiro might see. "U-Uh... well, no, he's not... planning anything, I just wanted to..."

"Don't be nervous. You put all that effort into looking sexy... it'd be a shame if nobody got to see it." Ann found herself pulling her arms away from her body, but as she was unsure what to do with them, they simply sat by her side.

"I just wanted to surprise him. He did, um— well in... his exams, and I wanted to do something nice for him in return," she told Sojiro. She had been trembling, but that tremble began to fade as she continued speaking. "Why? Do you think it looks good?" she asked, reaching down to grab onto the edge of the skirt.

"Well, yeah, for sure. You're... a pretty young lady. Even an old coot like me can tell when someone is just downright gorgeous." Ann felt her cheeks flush. She wasn't really sure if she and Ren were actually dating; she was interested in him, but he didn't seem very interested in her, and in contrast to that disinterest, here was Sojiro, a grown man, thinking that a girl like her was sexy. Not just sexy, but 'downright gorgeous'. That flush on her cheeks carried her all the way to lifting up the skirt a little, at which point she gave a little bow and smiled through her blush at Sojiro.

"Downright gorgeous was right, for sure," Sojiro muttered, trying to ignore the stirring in his pants. "...so, this get-up. You and Ren are dating, right?"

"Not really..." Ann spoke. She didn't go into more detail, but she got the impression that Sojiro was about to make a proposition, and she didn't want to say even a single word that might dissuade him. For all the attraction she had to boys her own age, and despite the fact that Kamoshida had been utterly repulsive to her, she did have a thing for older men. She couldn't explain it, but it was there, and it was intense.

"You don't say..." Sojiro replied, taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter. "Well, if you're not dating the guy, and you're dressed up like that... well, we wouldn't want that to go to waste, would we?" Ann couldn't read his mind. She didn't know what justification he had for acting in such a way, but to be frank, she didn't care, either. She padded over towards him and only stopped when they were inches apart, her poor heart thumping in her chest. Shitty adults had said nasty things to her before, made passes at her and tried to proposition her for sex, but Sojiro was different—Sojiro was nice.

Sojiro reached down to examine the edge of her dress, pulling the fabric up a couple of inches to get a closer look at it. "Nice and soft. You really went all out with this." Ann felt her cheeks flush again, but rather than try to reply to him, she simply waited until Sojiro was looking at her and then pushed her lips against his. It was her first kiss, and she wasn't really sure what to do, but he took over, kissing her back in the ways that only an adult would know how to. His experience shone over her passion, and she melted in his touch. His hand moved from the edge of the fabric of her maid dress and into the dress itself, running along her inner thigh until he reached her underwear.

He was about to slip inside them. If she didn't stop him now, it wouldn't be long until he was touching her pussy outright. She made no attempt to stop him, though; she didn't even feign an attempt. When his fingers made contact with her pussy, she simply moaned against his lips and ground herself down against them in the hopes that he might push those fingers further inside her. Not one to disappoint, he did so before she even had the chance to ask him two. His wrinkled, mature fingers pushing up against her entrance, spreading her open in a way that they (nor he) had any right to be doing, but she was letting him, and she was fucking loving it.

To give himself a better angle from which to pleasure her, Sojiro slipped his hand back out of her dress and stuffed it in from the top of the skirt instead. For all his talk about how good the dress looked on her and how the effort she had put into it really showed, he wasn't handling it with the delicacy that would back up his words, but Ann didn't mind that—she liked the idea that she was so sexy to him that he didn't have a choice but to ravage her.

They were so close that she could feel his erection. It was pressing up against her thigh, and though she hadn't been sure what it was at first, when he began grinding it up against her there was no mistaking it. Curiously, she reached down to grab onto it from the outside of his pants, then reached up to grab at the zipper. It was as if she was moving on autopilot, going in the order that she felt she should go in. She soon sank down onto her knees, then pulled the zipper down just in time for his cock to fling out and catch her on the nose.

Reaching her other hand up to slowly rub at her nose, she couldn't help but let out a sly, "that was pretty mean, master." It was Sojiro's turn to blush, but she let him know that she was joking by leaning up to take the head of his cock into her mouth. It tasted salty. Not just salty, but... creamy? No. That wasn't right. Her tongue lapped over more and more of the head, trying to figure out what the taste was; a bead of precum built at the head, then dropped onto her tongue with what was to her an audible splash. It pooled over her tongue and the taste awoke something within her, not just a desire to taste more but deep and intense arousal that she couldn't have put into words if she had tried.

Her hands reached over to pull his pants down further, and then she reached up her skirt to pull her underwear down and off. She wanted to fuck him, and she wanted to fuck him now. Moving up to her feet, she spread her legs and took her place in his lap, then reached down to wrap her hand around his cock. He didn't stop her—she doubted that he had it in him—he simply watched, then reached down to help her get the right angle when she was trying to. A moment later, her pussy set against the head of his cock, then she sank herself down onto him.

Immediately, she realised why people usually take their first time slowly. Taking his cock inside her so quickly sent a sharp pang of pain throughout her lower body, but Sojiro was quick to reach down and begin rubbing her clit. His other hand moved behind her, settled against the small of her back and held her to stay in place atop his lap—in an odd way, she felt safe. The pleasure through her clit helped her to push the pain aside, and as she sank further down onto his cock Sojiro leaned down to kiss her lips again. She kissed him back without hesitation, placed her feet clumsily upon one of the rungs on the barstool, and then began to ride Sojrio slowly.

Each time she lifted up, she had a sudden feeling of emptiness that she couldn't wait to get rid of, and then every time she dropped down again she suddenly felt as if she had too much cock inside her. The actual movement, though, the feeling of his member moving inside her—there was nothing like it. She hadn't felt pleasure like that before, especially when it was combined with his slow (but gradually getting faster) rubbing of her clit.

And then just like that, it was over. Had she cum? She felt like it. The pleasure was indescribable, but he had cum too, filled her pussy with a load of his cum, and now they were done. Did they have to be? Before Sojiro could move, Ann turned around and planted her ass down onto him, reaching down to align his softening cock with her pussy a second time.

"Whoa... you trying to—" Before he could make the remark he had been planning to, Ann dropped herself down onto his cock, took him all the way to the base again and then began to ride him a second time. It was different than the first. She was totally in control, and there hadn't been any pain when she had first pushed him inside. She settled into a steady rhythm, and then lost control of it, and then just desperately humped back against him while his cock throbbed inside her.

"I'm gonna cum again. Ann, you gotta—" Cut off once again by the sheer desperation of her movements, he watched her slam herself down onto him so hard that her ass could be heard slapping against his skin. He filled her again, and she lifted up off him, and for a moment he thought that he was in the clear... until she dropped down onto her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock.

"You serious? Yeesh, you're gonna kill me..." he muttered, to which she gave the head of his cock a soft kiss.

"If you can't go anymore, that's okay, I just... well... I wanted to make you cum again."

Poor old fool. Her words were enough, and in the next couple of hours he fucked her all around the cafe, from the counter to the tables to the booths to the stairs leading up to Ren's room, and when Ren did come home, a couple of hours after Ann had been expecting him to, he came home to an empty cafe, with Sojiro having taken Ann back to his house to continue the fun there instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? I have some links in here that may interest you: https://bbfics.carrd.co/


End file.
